creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Adminship/Mystreve
Hi all. I'm applying applying for administrator here. I've only been VCROC for a short time, but feel as though an admin spot really isn't too different. I'd like to help with deletion appeals as I have deleted several pages already in my cleanup position; VCROCs don't have this right as of now. This is the main ''reason I'd like the spot, since I can give detailed answers to the submitter, paragraph by paragraph. I also tend to be on when other VCROCs and admins aren't on, so I feel I could help alleviate headaches for them. I feel I could close threads and blog posts when needed as well. I can't stand the sight of blogicles and there were times I wished I could've deleted them; even only this past week. I also despise drama, and will be strict and as neutral as possible in enforcing the rules when necessary. I have also been tasking myself with projects i.e. going through every pasta in "Demon/Devil" and eliminating redundant categories to adhere to the rules. I will continue to find new things to do to get this site back up to snuff as I am self-motivated; professionally and personally. I have a good eye for the quality of stories. I am an amateur writer myself. I love to read amateur horror and only want the best for this site. While I don't personally prefer ''all ''of the types of stores on this site, I will only delete one if it doesn't meet the quality standards or any other reason in the deletion drop-down. I will ''not delete based on my own personal tastes. I will ''and ''do immediately delete any that do not fit into the integrity of this site; I have done this several times already as VCROC. Must have been active on the wiki for six months: Just over four months. I don't really feel that this is an issue though, as I have seen others bypass VCROC entirely and go straight to admin. I even saw another app that didn't quite hit the 6 month point as well. Must have at least 800 edits, 600 of which must be on articles: 1,490 edits, 1235 on articles. Must know how to categorize pages: Yes. Must know how to move files and pages: Next to edit button, rename. Must know how to delete pages and files: Next to edit button, delete. Must know how to block a user for an appropriate amount of time: Just copying and pasting from my VCROC app as it is the same: *Creating a spam page: 3 days *Vandalism: 2 weeks *Plagarism: 1 month (then report to staff) *Warnings for small issues like adding a nonexistent category. if the offense repeats, use discretion or alert staff depending on the issue. Must be familiar with the layout of the wiki: Yes. Anyway, I hope to see your thoughts. I want to get this site clean and feel as though I could use the additional rights to do so, as stated above. Cheers. You're an excellent editor and VCROC, but I just think this is a little too soon. Granted, we do need more admins, we also need more VCROC's. I think it would be appropriate for you to wait it out for now, at least until we have a couple more VCROC members to help fill in the spots. At least until Wave's app is passed. :Granted, yes. It is soon. But, the main reason I want to jump on board is for deletion appeal. Besides that and a thing or two others, there's virtually no difference between the two spots; I'd still be doing cleanup duties and edits as admins and VCROCs should be doing. :And Wave's app has been sitting there for quite a while. :Mystreve (talk) 17:35, March 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- ^ It has ;-;. Anywho, it's a from me, because I don't think the time matters either, and why not? You're a good editor and stuff. Just use source mode next time. --Detonator Coil, suitable for a small nuclear device (Leave a message here) 11:37, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ::I DREAM IN SOURCE MODE ;) ::Mystreve (talk) 13:26, March 17, 2014 (UTC) ---- He's a phenomenal VCROC, he'd make a phenomenal admin. Although I do see you in chat a bit, if you are on much more I think your chances would improve 47%. 13:02, March 18, 2014 (UTC) :I tend to stay out of chat for a few reasons. Some obvious, some not so obvious. Would prefer to let my edits and contributions do the talking. Thanks for the kind words. :Mystreve (talk) 14:39, March 18, 2014 (UTC) I see what your saying. Also besides the chat you would %100 be a great admin! --L.Lawliet Justice will prevail... 14:42, March 18, 2014 (UTC)